Notafurryguys
|place = 12/12 |alliances = Fanelli |challenges = 0 |votesagainst = 4|Days = 3 |season2 = Ivory Coast |tribes2 = |place2 = 10/15 |alliances2 = Jacal Echo |challenges2 = 3 |votesagainst2 = 4 |days2 = TBA |Days2 = 15}} notafurryguys, also known as Miller, was a contestant on Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood and Minecraft Survivor: Ivory Coast. Miller was nominated for the Fan Favorite Award for his participation in Minecraft Survivor: Sherwood. He lost to DizzyPunchJustin who was voted the fan favorite for the season. 'Profile' 'Survivor' 'Sherwood' Miller is most notable for having a roller-coaster of a three-day journey during his time in the Sherwood Forest. He got obsessed over getting the tribe's idol and was easily agitated during their first tribal immunity challenge, coming off as very aggressive and controlling towards his tribe as they slowly saw victory flee from their fingertips. Miller ended up being voted out in a 4-1-1 vote due to not socializing with his fellow tribemates enough and, instead, staying determined to find the idol. 'Voting History' 'Ivory Coast' Miller was placed on the returnee tribe, Diamant. Coming back from Sherwood, ''Miller immediately wanted to prove himself from being the 1st person ever voted out of ''Minecraft Survivor. ''On Day 2, like the other returnees, Miller began getting confident on all making merge because of them being returnees they have an advantage entering the game. On Day 3, Miller tried to show himself as a strong force in challenges and them into a lead on the 1st Immunity Challenge. However, due to Bunboy's inability to complete the staircase parkour they lost the 1st Immunity Challenge. Miller was able to stay in the majority at tribal and vote off Bunboy unanimously. On Day 6 and Day 8 Immunity Challenges, Miller along with his tribe were able to stand themselves out as the strongest tribe of the 3, assuring themselves into the Tribe Swap. Miller was quickly picked along side with his Diamant tribemates onto the new Sang Tribe to build a majority at the Tribe Swap. On Day 11, Miller quickly wanted to expand his bonds with the other tribemates by immediately forming a fake trust alliance with Infernox, however Infernox was quick to notice the distrust in Miller and spread speculation with his fellow returnees. On Day 12, Miller's tribe had a close race in the Immunity Challenge, but lost due to Jaiden's challenge incapability. At camp, the tribe had discussed on voting him out, because of his rowdiness with the tribemates and his lies on a fake idol, but was blocked by it as Infernox was seen as a huge strategic threat. At tribal council, Miller was able to stay in the majority again and got Infernox voted off unanimously 4-1. On Day 15, Miller's tribe lost the Immunity Challenge and went again with his intellectual confidence and was voted off unanimously 4-1. 'Voting History' 'Trivia''' *Miller is the first person to ever be voted out of Minecraft Survivor. *Miller is the lowest placing member of the Allium Tribe. Category:Contestant Category:Survivor: Sherwood Category:Sherwood Contestant Category:Male Contestant Category:Allium Tribe Category:12th Place Category:First Boot Category:LGBT Contestant Category:Jury Member Category:Sherwood Jury Member Category:Survivor: Ivory Coast Category:Ivory Coast Contestant Category:Diamant Tribe Category:Returning Player Category:10th Place Category:Ivory Coast Jury Member Category:Sang Tribe Category:Furrys